Good Girls Go Bad
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: Her father would have killed her if he saw her in this dress.She was about three meters from the Kazekage and no one was standing between them.


_I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls so bad  
Good girls go bad _

The Sweet Leaf was packed tonight, it's flashy stage lights zoomed all over the club, roaring rave music blared through the speakers around them.

People bumped into Hinata, her perspiration making her dress stick to her curvy body. The fact that Hinata was even at the club was surprising but the fact she was wearing a dress was unbelievable. Her long hair was pulled clumsily over her bare shoulder, her little black dress ended an inch above her knees. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of this; the music, the people, the dress, the sweat, everything. It was getting to her head, making her dizzy. Her feet were hurting too, for leaning against the bar for half an hour already.

Hinata had come with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Rock Lee and Shikamaru. Temari was in town so Shikamaru invited her too. She came, along with her brothers. Speaking of the Sand Siblings, where were they? Hinata glanced around curiously.

She quickly spotted Temari and Shikamaru dancing erotically with each other. Turning her gaze to the bar, she spotted Kankurou, flirting shamelessly with some young girls who were giggling, blushing and a bit tipsy but were all holding drinks. Trying to find the last brother, Hinata watched the walls carefully, knowing that the youngest one was the most anti-social.

Naruto talked eagerly about his friend several times. From the blonde, Hinata learned quite a bit about the young Kazekage and his past. She wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook her for a fangirl with some of her knowledge Naruto and so kindly 'lent' her. (It was really like he was shovelling his friend's life in her ears but it's not like she complained because Naruto _was _talking to her) He gave her some facts too. Like how Gaara liked to take baths at night so he could relax and how he only ate sweats if he's wasn't the one paying for them or how his favorite food was salted tongue and gizzard.

She would never admit it, but she was somewhat fascinated by the young kage and decided she would keep the information her long-time crush was giving her.

Hinata mentally patted herself on the back when her lavender eyes suddenly met with cool aquamarine ones. His eyes bore into her like they could see her soul. It was like a illusion was placed on you when you looked into them. You were lost in a long dark tunnel, the feeling you're being watched burning into your mind when suddenly the ground opens and swallows you up then, you're falling. Under you is open ocean that goes on forever, as far as the eye can see. When you hit the water you sink, water filling your lungs and you think you're gone-

She really needed to stop staring and thinking. Shaking her head, Hinata glanced away from him quickly, blushing deeply. She looked over to the man beside her who winked at her before taking another drink of something that smelled strong, like vodka. Sighing, Hinata moved away from the wall, her hands coming unconsciously to the top hem of her sleeveless dress. She fiddled with it nervously walking over closer to the hot red-head. She was pretty sure she could still feel his eyes burning into her. Hinata would never admit that it excited her too. It set her whole body a flame- but in a good way. She felt _dangerous. _

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control _

She leaned against the wall, looking down at her dress once again. Her father would have killed her if he saw her in this dress. It came above her knee and it looked like it was painted on her milky skin. She looked at her left quickly, but that one movement with her eyes almost made her heart stop.

She was about three meters from the Kazekage and no one was standing between them. Slowly and almost painfully, his head turned to her. His eyes the same deep, soul burning oceans they were seconds ago. She watched a smirk twitch up on his lips as she blushed at him. Didn't he realize he could make a girl go crazy by just _looking _at them. He inclined his head gently and she instantly knew what he was saying without him actually saying anything, '_Hey babe, wanna dance?' _And if he did say that, which she doubt he would, it would be in an absolutely sexy, erotic growl that would make her nod her head like some ditz and then the next morning, she's wake up naked in some hotel room with the Kazekage of Suna beside her. Now _that _thought made her look like a tomato.

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild _

She started to inch towards him gently, watching his lips widened into what resembled a grin.

"Hinata!" The girl in question swung her head away from the handsome lad to find the voice that called her. Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Kiba bombarded her quickly, trying to get her to dance. Hinata peeked over to Gaara, who was glaring at them but must have realized that she was looking at him because he suddenly turned to her and gave her a dazzling smile. It made her beat quicken and made her want to turn into a pile of Hinata goo at that very second. She loved it.

"Who are you looking at Hinata?" Asked Ino, grinned knowingly at her. The blonde followed her gaze to the red-head, suddenly gaping. Kiba must have also noticed because he grabbed her waist and started pulling her away.

"No Hinata," The Inuzuka was firm, "I know this is a time for fun but **not **a time to get _killed."_

Tenten glanced over her shoulder, "He's the Kazekage, yeah, but he still is dangerous," She pointed out.

Naruto frowned, "Gaara wouldn't hurt a fly!" He protested, only to get sharp glares from his friends. Hinata sighed.

Sakura rolled his eyes, "He's just trouble, K, Hina-hon? We just want you to be careful of who you dance with. Especially when you know how dangerous that certain someone is," The pinkette's eyes travel up and down Gaara, "Though, I must admit he looks _fine."_

Hinata rolled her eyes and pushed gently past her friends to Gaara. He was still waiting for her, leaning against the wall. He smirked when he saw her. When she was right in front of her, he gently grabbed her waist, his mouth right beside her ear, "You like teasing me don't you? Making me wait..." He purred, nibbling on her ear gently

Hinata felt her face heat up, "S-Sorry..." She fisted his red , silky, dress shirt. He grinned quickly before leading her to the dance floor.

_  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad _

Hinata started to move her hips with the rhythm, shyly at first. Training on the water made her a really good dancer but she didn't like to flaunt that fact. Hell, she hated the spot light but here she was, dancing like she had no common sense. She started to run her hands down her body, tilting her head back. Gaara's hands started to stroke her sides, getting distracted here and there by her hips.

_  
I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _

The little Hyuuga knew this was one of the most stupidest things she'd ever done, besides coming her in a second skin for a dress. It was one of those things you were suppose to know. Don't talk to strangers. She happened to be dancing like a stripper with one. Not just any stranger though. No. she just had to pick one with a murderous background. Smooth move Hinata! She chided herself mentally. She placed her hands on the Kazekage's shoulders, stroking them gently. Hinata suddenly pushed her hands down his back, rubbing his spine and pushing her body against his. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, his own hands running down her back.

_  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild _

Feeling bold, Hinata twirled, her back against Gaara's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking her hips against his own body. His hands were resting on her hips and would travel up and down every now and then. Gaara had his face buried in her hair as they danced.

Hinata had no idea what she was doing to our poor Kazekage. He was in a battle with his good side and his bad side. Angel Gaara told him to continue to dance and at the end of the night take her home and fuck her brains out in till they broke the mattress. Devil Gaara told him to screw waiting and do her that very moment on the dance floor.

Ever since Shukaku though, Gaara had gotten great self control. He could wait. For now. He curvy body was too tempting. Gaara suddenly ran his hands up her back, his thumbs pushing on her spine. The small girl shuddered against him.  
_  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad _

Twirling again, Hinata faced the Suna boy, running her hands over his chest seductively. She picked at the buttons, opening the shirt up slightly. Her shy, curious fingers were driving him wild again. When she started to touch his abs, Gaara was sure his Devil Side won the fight when suddenly, Hinata pulled her hands over his shoulders and on his back once again.

Gaara felt heated stares not only on him, but his shy little wallflower who wasn't so shy anymore. It was making him frustrated that other guys were seeing his little sexy succubus. Being the slightly greedy kage he was, he wanted the little Hyuuga to himself.

_  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance _

Hinata glanced over at the bar quickly. A group of girls still surrounded Kankurou, but they were all watching the Kazekage with large eyes full of lust and liquor. She felt jealously boil in her but when she felt his hands caress up her sides and brush her breasts gently she realized who was in his arms at that moment and felt much better. They were jealous of her, not the other way around. Hinata did a quick dip, running her hands along the Kazekage's body, earning her a small, pleased, growl. Bringing herself up, Hinata ran her fingers over his collar bone and around his neck, feeling the flawless skin that he usually covered up.

After saving Rock Lee from Kimimaro all those years ago, the Green beast had taught him some taijutsu, which obviously helped built up his muscle. Carrying that gourd around didn't hurt either.

Pushing herself up on her tippy-toes, Hinata got a good look at his handsome face. She had never been this close to a man before. Even with Neji and her father, or even Kiba or Shino, it was only polite to keep her distance. Hinata could practically count the lashes on his eyes. Slowly, experimentally, Hinata inched her face closer to Gaara's, her lips caressing his own. Aggressively, Gaara grabbed the back of her head, his fingers lost in her midnight locks and attacked her lips. Surprised by this, Hinata gasped, letting Gaara's tongue enter her mouth, exploring the warm cave. Hinata felt more eyes glare jealous holes into her. Also realizing that her friends were most likely watching her, she tried to protest against him.

After making the sound though, she realized her mistake because it sounded _a lot _like a moan. Gaara let go of her lips shortly after, needing air. His one hand was still tangled in her hair while his other was holding her hip against him. He placed light kisses along her neck, purring contently to her. Hinata pulled her head on over his shoulder to peek at her wristwatch.

In digital lettering it read **1:34 PM**

Hinata knew, for a fact, that the club closed a 3:30 pm. She was getting tired herself and she didn't want-

A nip at her neck brought her attention back to the man that was holding her. Righty then. She could rephrase that last sentence. She was tired of dancing and she defiantly didn't want to keep that sexy red-head waiting. She brought her ear down to his mouth, letting him nibble on it, "How about we take this somewhere else, love?" He purred, sending chills up her spine.

It was like her wildest dreams come true, only without the dancing soap. She nodded her head dumbly and followed him out of the club.

__

I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad bad  
Good girls go

Hinata opened her eyes, sitting up slowly. A soft growl was heard from beside her and she was pulled back down onto the sea of blankets. A pair of aquamarine eyes stared at her, causing her to blush.

"U-Um... G-Good M-Morning..." She mumbled, glancing down at his chest, trying to distract herself.

He grinned in response before kissing her forehead, "Good morning my _bad, bad_ girl."


End file.
